222x3
222x3 is a Multiplayer level. This level travels through a few rooms with Weapons containing custom pickup messages. This level is intended for 5 players or less. Quick Level Completion * Proceed forward to enter the next room. * Head up either Water column to reach the next room. * Turn around at the top, then go through the doorway in the upper left corner. * Go onto the Elevator to your right, then wait for it to ascend. * Turn left, then follow the corridor to the end. * Turn left to reach the next section, then follow it to a gap. * Jump over the gap, then proceed forward to exit the level. Spawn Locations * Middle of single-fire room of Fire Section. (corrupt) * Fire Section, room overlooking Slime pool of '' Water Column Room''. * Pool of Water in Courtyard. (corrupt) * Middle of multi-fire room of Fire Section. (corrupt) * Middle of '' Water Column Room''. (corrupt) Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Pool of Water in Courtyard. * Grenade Launcher - Water column of '' Water Column Room'', opposite Biosuit side. * Rocket Launcher - Upper floor of single-fire room of Fire Section. * Rocket Launcher - Bottom of gap in front of exit in Torch Corridor. Powerups * 100 Health - Pool of Water in Courtyard. * 100 Health - Fire Section, room overlooking Slime pool of '' Water Column Room''. * Biosuit - '' Water Column Room'', beside doorway to Courtyard, Water tunnel side. Room-By-Room Summarization Courtyard * 100 Health in pool of Water. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in pool of Water. * Shells beside wall opposite doorway to '' Water Column Room''. * Rockets in Water tunnel leading to '' Water Column Room''. * Pool of Water on darker side of room, tunnel in Water leads to '' Water Column Room''. 'Water' Column Room * Biosuit beside doorway to Courtyard, Water tunnel side. * Grenade Launcher in Water column opposite Biosuit side. Upon taking, a pickup message will be displayed - "Throw grenade not Pin!". * 2 Shells, 1''' on each side of doorway to Courtyard. * '''Shells in corridor leading to Slime pool. * Columns of Water in middle of room, both lead to Fire Section. Column of Water closer to Biosuit also has a tunnel leading to Courtyard. * Slime pool at end of corridor opposite Courtyard. * Elevator in front of Slime pool, leads to Fire Section. Fire Section * 100 Health in room overlooking Slime pool of '' Water Column Room''. * Rocket Launcher on upper floor of single-fire room. * 3 Rockets on wall of multi-fire room, opposite Elevator leading from '' Water Column Room''. * Elevator in single-fire room, opposite doorways, leads to upper floor. * Elevator in single fire room, near doorway to multi-fire room, leads to Torch Corridor. * Dark corridor accessed by doorway in single-fire room leads to Elevator, leads to room overlooking Slime pool of '' Water Column Room''. Torch Corridor * Rocket Launcher at bottom of gap in front of exit. Upon taking, a pickup message will be displayed - "Kill Yourself". * Particle for Electric Terminal at gap in front of exit. * Exit at end of corridor opposite Elevator from Fire Section, exiting the level will cause the message "Have a Nice Day!" to be displayed. Alternate Versions Aftershock = AS222X3DM.png|Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. 222x3 (Aftershock) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996 Quake levels Category:IdBase levels